Letters of love
by Daylight Moondream
Summary: For Semi official One shot day for Feb Eight, 2013. Letters just hold alot of meaning when there written with love.


**This is a summary one shot of a multipal story. It's like a test story to see of it will get love. So it like taking parts of the original and dumbing it down. So no love then no huge story. Simple right. Any way hope you like it and review.**

Letters and letters just rolled out of the mail bag as they poured out the new pile of fan mail. Like always the guys would take a bag and orginized every letter they got to a specific location on a table. There were a whole lot of different items that kept coming. The usual letter and small gift, sometime a tshirt and binder with pictures. Like always James and Logan got the most stuff. Kendall always got the crazest and unusual presents, and Carlos just got a handful of letters.

Nothing was ever really meant for him. The letters he got were just written to him by mistake. So he would only be left with ten or two letters by the time he finished reading them all. He never really understood why he never got that much fan mail. He was well like on Twitter and all the signs he saw at concert were mostly for him. The guys would tell him that most fans didn't know the mailing address. If they all knew then he would get a ton of mail too.

He would try to believe them but he couldn't. So today like any other mail day he believed to only get a couple. But instead he got a load of mail directed to him. He smiled but found it odd that most of them were tied together with a rubber band. He grab one and turned it around to find the number one written on the back. He scrunch his face in confusion and grab another. Same as before the number 25 written on the back.

He grab them all and discovered that they numbers were from 1-356. he didn't know what it meant but he decided to open the first one. He looked at the purple envelop and tore it open. It read:

_January First_

Dear Carlos

I know you may not get this but that's okay. My mom thought it would be a great idea to write to you. Even if you may not respond but I really just wanted to do this. My name is Kasey and I'm a big fan. And this letter and the future ones to come are like a 'dear diary' except that I'm written to you. So expect one everyday. I love you so much and I hope to meet you one day. 

He looked at it again and again. He couldn't believe that this letter was for him and that she wrote everyday for a whole year. He didn't know if this was one of the guys prank or if this girl was for real. He didn't know but he was going to find out.

* * *

_April 21_

Dear Carlitos

Even if everything is rough for you, you should smile. I really hate it when you don't. It's like taken the Sun and blowing it up. Everyone would die and no one can see the love it brings. So please do me and everyone else a favor and just smile. I love it when you smile, it's like a bright star and everyone just wants to be around you. Have I told you that when I first saw you, I just fell in love with your smile. Oh and I also love your bright chocolate eyes...

Carlos just faced the letter down and got up and walked away. He couldn't keep reading this letters. It was like reading something private, like he wasn't supposted to. He rushed out of the room to get some air but when he went for the door he ran into Logan. Completly able to knock them down and the pile of letters flying. He swiftly got off Logan and procced out the door.

It wasn't until he got to the elevator that he registered that Logan was calling his name. Logan ask what was upsetting him so he just spilled everything he thought about the letters to him. As he talk Logan just silently listened and gave him advise when he was done. Carlos just nodded but he just wanted to clear his head.

Even walking through the Palmwoods park could get the words of the letters out of his head. He could practicaly hear them as if he just heard them out loud. He was slowly falling deeper into a crazed state that it scared him. It been days seens he got them and it was slowly killing him. Eating away at his heart until there was nothing left.

* * *

He could only dream about Her and barely hear her voice in his head as he read. Sometimes he would scream everyone awake from one of the nightmares he had of her. He would even repeatedly write her name on everything he grabbed. Sometime her name would flow from his lips when he sang a song. He couldn't keep doing this to him self. He just wanted to stop.

* * *

Even after finding out the truth he just wanted nothing more then to just die. Everything he thought he knew was gone. All of his hopes just disappears as he heard them tell him the truth. He couldn't believe his ears. He shout and yelled, he even cried but he wouldn't let it go. He just wanted to see her but they wouldn't let him. Even if he didn't meet her, it was like he knew her. Like they been best friends for so long. He just fell for her through her letters of love and now... she just... he could believe it.


End file.
